


A thread unravelling

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you might not always be mine.  </p><p>Ray and Mick have the perfect relationship but it's not always, at least in Ray's eyes</p><p>On hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  1/6  

 

“I can’t imagine having all of that and not doing anything to him. I’ve seen his package. I mean how can anyone not want to jump on that.”    

“The things I would do to him and the things I’d let him do to me. I wouldn’t even be ashamed the next morning.”  

There’s a snicker or two and he knows exactly who’s making the remarks.    

“Too bad he’s wasting it on that Geek boy.“    
"Geek boy!” There’s a unified voice at the word and he feels an inkling in his stomach.  

More laughs follow.  

Ray’s stomach clenches and he sinks low in his seat; He knows the voices all too well.  He’s heard them every year since kindergarten and was surprised that they made it to college. Especially Central City U. The only reason that Ray had chosen the school was because he thought he’d get away from them, they loved Star City.   Oliver Queen (The son of of the billionaire of Star City), Roy Harper (the son of an actor), Siobhan Smythe (Her mother was a media mogul)  and Cassandra Savage (the step daughter of the next mayor of Star City). For years they’ve tormented him and he thought that college would be his chance to escape, but that wasn’t the case. He didn’t get into his dream school and had to settle for one of the schools that wasn’t in Star city until he applied again. His first day he had seen their faces but he went unnoticed, that is until Mick Rory had shown interest in him. He was a out of state kid with a full ride to any school of his choice; and he ended up choosing Central City to do his higher learning and Ray ended up sitting next to him in his thesis class three years ago. They talked, smiled, flirted and eventually Mick asked him out. He said yes of course and that got him on Oliver Queen’s radar. Mick was one of the only people that Oliver hadn’t slept with and now that he was dating Ray, it didn’t seem like he’d get the chance.  

“He’s so buff, rough looking. I’d want him to man handle me in bed.” It’s Siobhan’s voice and she giggles shortly after. “Hell, I’d let him. I bet he’s rough in bed. The type that likes to bite, fuck rough. Oooh!”  

“Slut!” Cassandra says. “I thought you were with Winn?”  

“He’s so fucking lame; Doesn’t even put out. What guy doesn’t?”  

“Geek Boy.” Oliver says flatly. “I heard Mick switched rooms to be closer to Raymond to see if he’d sleep with him but according to Carter Hall, Raymond is still holding out. He’s so weird. Who’d hold out on that?”   That wasn’t true. Mick wanted to be with him, not to see if he’d sleep with him.  

“Ray apparently. Give me five minutes I’d have Mick begging me to let him fuck me.” Roy adds.  

“He likes the submissive type Roy.” Siobhan adds and Ray knows she’s grinning.

“Someone like me.”  

“When have you ever been submissive?” Oliver questions. “If anything I’m his type. We’d be perfect together if he’d just dump that loser. Plus, Mick is a real man’s man and he has needs. Needs that Raymond isn’t providing. Needs I have skills in.”  

Ray doesn’t feel well all of a sudden and gets up, his books falling and showing his face to the entire café.    

The group looks over at him, none of them looking the slightest bit apologetic.   He knew it was a bad idea to wait on Mick to get off of work where his rivals often visited and they only came to this particular coffee shop to see Mick, other wise they’d be at Jitters. The one coffee shop that all the other college kids visited.  

“Ray, what a surprise.” Oliver smirks. “I didn’t know you came to places like this. If I recall in high school you spent Friday nights with your father. If I’m right, he even moved out here to be next to you.”  

Ray ignores him, he begins packing up his stuff only to have it tossed on the ground. He looks up and sees Oliver standing in front of him.  

“How adorable actually.” Oliver continues but Ray still doesn’t give him the satisfaction.  He continues to ignore the blonde, packing his bag as fast as he could and hoping that Oliver would get the hint and leave.   

Actually, nope. That didn’t seem to be what he wanted.  

“Hey! I’m talking to you. You were raised better than that. I’m sure your mother– Oh, that’s right, she left. Couldn’t take her freak of a son and that loser of a husband. I heard she ran off with the Gardner.”   He didn’t even know people knew that his mother had left them. It had only happened three weeks ago and Mick had stood by his side, helping out him and his father at home. He knew what it was like to have a parent walk out on you. Mick had been his support system and he didn’t think he’d get through it without him or Mick’s step brother Leonard Snart and Len’s (He liked to be called Len by everyone and Lenny by his sister and his boyfriend) boyfriend Barry Allen who was just as a big of a geek as he was and the two of them had hit it off instantly, becoming fast friends.  

“At least he knows how to work a– Well, you wouldn’t know. You’re still a virgin right?”   Ray blushes. It shouldn’t matter to them if he was or not. It wasn’t their business.  

“Just leave me alone.” He manages to get out just as Oliver pushes him. The other patrons either don’t notice or don’t care about what’s going on. He stumbles back and his legs hit the chair. He falls back into it.  

“No. It’s fun messing with you. A twenty-one year old virgin! How fun.”  

Ray sniffs a little, not daring to cry in front of them. It wasn’t something that he needed them to pick on him for.   “Why? Why pick on me? I’ve never done anything to any of you—”  

“You’re you, I don’t like you and you got what I want. I want Mick. The moment you realize that you and he don’t mesh, or he sees it, your ass is out.”  

“What’s going on here?”  

It’s Mick and Ray breaths a sigh of relief. They’ll stop, for now anyway. He doesn’t know what’s going on between them and he doesn’t want to tell them.   The last thing he needs is for his boyfriend to end up in jail.   The sour expression on Oliver’s face turns into one of innocence.  

“Ray tripped. He’s always been clumsy and we were helping out an old friend.”   Oliver snaps his fingers and Roy bends down to pick up Ray’s text books.  

“That’s nice of you.” Mick walks to Ray and sits next to him. He places a kiss on his lips and Ray knows what that’s going to do to him the next time he runs into Oliver. “Hey Ray. I actually have to close tonight and my thesis is due tomorrow. Think you can get me at least a C+ ?”   Ray gathers his books.

“Uh, yeah. Might even get a B- on it.”  

“Don’t make me seem too smart now. I have a reputation.”  

“You two are so cute.” The words are dripping with venom as Oliver speaks but Mick can’t catch on.   He’s grateful.  

“We are, aren’t we? I can’t believe we’ve been dating almost two years.”  

“Neither can I.” Oliver says. “Anyway! Mick I hope you’re going to be up to playing in the scrimmage Friday for my dad’s charity event. If we beat his friends not only does the winning team earn more money for the charity but the team wins a trip to a resort for a week.”  

The familiar sick sensation in his stomach returns. He knows about the trip. If the team wins, only the team goes. And Ray isn’t on the team. He had tried signing up but his form had vanished suddenly.   He knows that Roy, Oliver, Mick and Len are on the team. If they win at least Len can keep an eye on Oliver and makes sure that he doesn’t try anything. But Oliver is sneaky, conniving and Ray doesn’t trust him one bit.  

“I don’t know. Our anniversary is the weekend of the trip and if we win I don’t think I can go.”  

Oliver rushes to his side, his hand resting on Mick's shoulder. “Oh! But you have to go. It’s a team effort. And I’m sure that we’ll win. I’ve seen some of your games from home. You were fantastic.”  

“Ray comes before the team. And I don’t want to miss this.”  

“I’m sure he’d understand.”  

Oliver casts him a glance. One saying: ‘Tell him it’s fine or else’ and Ray shouldn’t give in but the last time he didn’t do what Oliver told him he nearly ended up in the hospital and that was something that he couldn’t hide from Mick if it happens again.  

He feels like he’s still in high school sometimes and he hates feeling like that.   He hates Oliver.   “If you guys win. Go. I’ll be fine. We can video chat or whatever. It’s just one day, we have plenty more ahead of us.”  

“Are you sure?”  

“Yeah, Yeah I am.”   It’s a lie. He’s not fine with it but he doesn’t want to get beat up again. It would be beneficial to tell him what’s going on.  

Or it could be ruinous.    

\+  

Mick ended up spending time with Oliver and his goonies which resulted in Ray walking back to the dorms alone and just his luck that it would rain.  

“You need a ride?” Ray is halfway to the dorms when he hears the voice. It’s one he can vaguely remember but he doesn’t know from where and the school isn’t that big. He knows most of the students.   A car pulls up next to him and he can’t clearly see who’s inside but he can see a few things. The man has dark hair, bright eyes and his smile is wide.  

“No thanks. I don’t take rides from strangers.” Ray declines as nicely as he could and continues walking, feeling the rain begin to soak his socks but the man is relentless. He idles next to Ray.  

“You’re Raymond Palmer. You go to the local college right?”    

Ray frowns, Central City is a big place and he’s not exactly in the papers these days. Or at least his family isn’t, not the way they used to be before everything that happened with his mother’s last pregnancy. “And how exactly do you know that?”  

“You go to school with my brother, Oliver. You don’t recognize me do you?”   He stops again and looks closely. His eyes widened in surprise.  

“Tommy Merlyn?!”   He nods.  

He was Oliver Queen’s step brother, his dad had married Oliver’s mom when Oliver was five and Tommy was six years ahead of them and Ray kind of had a crush on the man when he was in high school.   He was the only person nice to him besides his friends and the teachers and of course his parents. No one understood what it did to someone’s ego when a older kid and cooler kid wouldn’t pick on him and instead scolded his own brother about doing it.  

He would consider him a friend.  

“Yeah. It’s been awhile Ray.”  

“Yeah, it has.”  

Tommy stops the car and opens the door. “Get in before you catch a cold.”  

He does, now knowing that it’s someone he knows.   Once he’s in, Tommy turns the A.C off for him.  

“Thanks.”   Tommy reaches behind him and pulls out a shirt.  

“Here. Change your shirt, I know you’re cold.”   Nodding, he begins to remove his shirt, still a little self conscious of his body.  
He wasn’t that same scrawny kid that he was in high school but he didn’t Care.  “Woah, Hot geek must be in now.” Tommy says eying Ray who blushes under his gaze. The only person who’s looked at him that way was Mick.    

“I– No. I just had a summer of working on a farm with my cousin and–”  

“It’s done you good. I remember when you were nothing but skin and bones. And you always wore those heavy jackets, even when it was hot out. Now look at you.”  

He continues to blush. “Thank you but I really should be getting back to the dorms.”  
“It’s eight, and if I recall about that school, you don’t have to be back until midnight or later than that come on, let’s get something to eat or something. My place isn’t that far from here. I’m a great cook.”  

And there it was. The proverbial shoe drop. No one like Tommy, except for maybe Mick would talk to him and show him interest unless they wanted something from him.   Something like sex.  

“I have a boyfriend.”  

He has to let him know, If Mick knew that he was suggesting something, trying something, Tommy wouldn’t make it home. He loves his boyfriend but he has a temper.    
There was a reason that most of the people at school called him Heatwave.  

“I wasn’t suggesting anything inappropriate.  I know it’s late and you might be hungry. But suggesting my place, I can see where you’re coming from. Look, I know a nice Italian place twenty minutes from here if you don’t mind.”  

Now that was better.  

“I didn’t bring any cash with me.”  

“It’s fine. I’ll pay for the both of us.”  

\+  

“I’m running my father’s company for him. He didn’t step down but he’s taking some personal time and in the meantime, it’s up to me. The eldest son to take over.”  

“At least it’s you and not Oliver. I’d hate to see what he’d do if he was in charge of the company.”  

“Oliver is my brother and I love him, but he’s the last person who needs to be in charge of a multi-millionaire dollar company. All he cares about is partying and living the fast life.”   And ruining people’s lives.  

Ray’s phone buzzes and he takes it out, smiling at the number flashing across the screen.  

“Hey.” Ray says.  

“Hey, where are you? I’m at the dorm but you aren’t here and you left two hours ago.”

Two hours? He didn’t even realize he had been out that long with Tommy. Time sure does fly.  

“I’m uh, with an old friend. It started raining and he gave me a ride. We ended up getting something to eat.”  

“He? He who?”  There’s a hint of jealousy laced between the words and Ray rolls his eyes.  

“Mick…. Don’t.”  

“I know all of your friends Ray. Which its just me, Snart and Barry. Who’s this guy?”   He can sense the anger rising in his voice and he hates it. For one, he doesn’t understand why Mick would get jealous. No one is interested in him like that and the only ones who are tend to only want sex from him or their homework done.   Someone like Tommy wouldn’t want anything from him.  

“He’s Oliver’s brother.  

"The older one? The twenty-seven year old one? Ray—”  

“Look, I’ll be there soon okay?”   He hangs up before Mick can say anything more.  

“So I should be taking you back then? I’m guessing that was your boyfriend."   

"Mick gets a little defensive sometimes. He— He has this thing about me hanging out with people that he doesn’t know. In turn, he doesn’t trust them around me.”  

“I would never take advantage of you. I’m not that kind of guy.”  

They both laugh as Tommy pays the tab and they get out of there, Ray’s phone buzzing with messages from Mick, all of which he ignored.  

\+  

By the time that he gets back to the dorms Mick is waiting up for him, eyes ablaze with fury.  

“So you went out with someone else?” The question is blunt and Ray rolls his eyes.  

“Tommy is a friend from high school. That’s all.”  

“You said you didn’t have any friends in school, except for one and you didn’t mention a guy.”  

Ray plops down on his bed.   “Are you seriously jealous right now? I don’t get angry when you sit and talk with your friends or hang out with Oliver. Give me some credit. Trust me.”  

“It’s them I don’t trust. Look. You might not see it but behind those cardigans and sweaters and penny loafers and those wide rimmed glasses Ray you’re hot. I’ve seen you naked. Babe, you have a fucking six pack! What nerd you know has that?”  

“Is that why you decided to date me? For my six pack?”  

“No. I dated you because I liked your personality. But now with that body and your personality, I don’t want to lose you.”   Ray gets up and kneels in front of Mick, taking his hand in his own.    

“No one wants me. It’s clear. You’re the one that loves me for me. No one will take me away from you.”  

Mick kisses him. “Don’t sell yourself so short. You’re a wonderful guy and anyone would be lucky to have you as their own. I know I am.”  

“Don’t worry, I’m always going to be yours.”  

 

_But you might not always be mine._

He stills. Oliver’s words rushes back to his mind.   he has needs. Needs that he isn’t providing   Shaking, he knows that he hasn’t done what Mick has done to him. When he’s horny, it’s Mick who gives him a hand job or a blow job. It’s Mick who makes him feel pleasure, feels happiness and he  thinks that Mick thinks he’s afraid to touch him.   

 

Which is just the opposite.   He wants to touch.   

But he’s afraid that once Mick gets what he wants he’ll leave him.   He has to try though.   He undos Mick’s jeans, pulling his cock out. He’s not hard and it’s a little disheartening but he’s going to correct that.  

“What are you doing?” Mick places his hands on Ray’s shoulders to try and pull him back.  

“Giving you what you want.” He moves forward again only to be pushed back again.   

“Who says I want this?”   

“You love me , don’t you?” 

  “Of course I do but I know you– You’re not comfortable doing these things (to) me. I get that and I told you we can wait.”   

Mick moves his hand and hauls him onto his lap.  

 “I’m not rushing you. You have your reserve about touching me like that. Hell, it took us six months until we actually held hands and I’m not going to push you further if you’re not ready. We can wait as long as you want. Get that?”  

 “But– ” 

His voice is small as he speaks. His throat is dry. He doesn’t want to say the words but they have to be said. “You have needs. I know you had sex and did things before you got with me. I saw that… I know that you do and I don’t want you to look at me like a freak.”   

Mick can only laugh. The thought that he thinks this is astounding.   “I have a vibrator and my right hand. As long as you love me, we can have a sexless, touchless relationship if you want. As long as you kiss me, hold my hand and tell me you love me. That’s all. Okay?”   Ray rests his head on Mick’s shoulder.   

“I love you, I love you so much.”   

\+   

“I mean if you want. I can help you.” Tommy says on the other end, Ray made sure to keep quiet. He and Tommy had a nice night, he talked with someone that didn’t know him and it was nice.   

“Yeah, I’d love it. If you don’t mind.”   “It’s my company, of course I don’t mind.”  

 “Great. Thanks.”  

 +  

 “Oliver is a dick, you know that.” Barry says the next morning when Ray meets him for breakfast. He had texted him everything about what happened with Oliver, with Tommy and even with Mick last night.  

 “Maybe he’s right though. Mick thinks I’m some kind of freak because I don’t touch him the way that he touches me.”   

“You’re not a freak. You don’t want to– You’re not ready to do that. I get that. Mick gets that. It’s normal.”  

 “Normal that I let Mick suck me off but I don’t do it to him? That’s not normal.”  

 “What’s not normal?” Len’s voice interrupts their conversation. He comes over, dressed in those dark blue jeans and leather jacket that he’s known on campus for. Mick is following close behind him, plopping down next to Ray and pressing a kiss to his temple.   

Barry and Ray exchange looks.  

 “Mr. Cavanaugh’s midterm. It’s not normal. It was extremely hard.” Barry lies stuffing a piece of bagel in his mouth.   

“For our nerds, something was hard?” Mick retorts.   

“Hey Barry, what’s that on your glasses?” Ray interrupts, actually trying to change the subject before Mick questions more on it. He knows that nothing is too hard for Barry and Ray.   All eyes focus on him and Ray was surprised he didn’t notice it before.  

 Len smirks, taking the glasses off his boyfriend’s face and cleaning them.  

 “We had fun this morning before he came here, I guess I missed my target.”   He seems satisfied with his answer and Mick tosses Ray’s wadded up napkin at him.   

“That’s just gross Snart.”   

They all chuckle. Except for Ray. He doesn’t have these kinds of things happening to him. He and Mick’s relationship isn’t anywhere where everyone else’s is and he should be grateful that they’re taking it slow but like Oliver said: He needs to be satisfied.   

“My mom needs someone to house sit for the weekend, and since the school year is almost up do you guys want to hang out for a bit away from campus?” Barry begins sipping his coffee again.  

 “I’m down. You know that.” Len kisses his neck.   

“Sure.” Mick shrugs and looks at Ray. “You want to go or stay on campus?”   

“Whatever you want to do. It doesn’t matter to me.”  

 “It does matter. If you’re not comfortable then we can do something else.”   “I live In a dorm with you, I can handle a weekend with our friends. It will be fine.”   

Mick kissed him once more on the lips.   

“I won’t pressure you. If they do something I won’t force you to do it.” Mick whispered and Ray nodded.    “I know you won’t. I trust you Mick.”  

 “Good, because I’m not some sick freak that will take what they want.”   Ray turns and hugs him. “I know. That’s why I want to give you something. It’s not sex, but you’ve been so patient with me.”   

 

He pulls back, flushed in the face. 

“Ray…”  

 

 “Trust me on this. I know what I want to do. Let me okay?”   Mick gulps and looks forward. Len and Barry are too entranced with each other to even think about what the two of them are doing.  

“If the moment that you feel uncomfortable, we can stop okay?”   “Yeah. I know.”  

 +  

 “Mick!” Oliver’s voice cuts across the courtyard, gaining the attention of many of the professors and students who happened by. Mick and Len were walking to their next class, Mick’s hands wrapped securely around Ray’s waist, only dropping when the blonde reached them, turning him around.  

 “Oliver, what’s up?”   

“I was thinking, maybe we should practice for the game. I mean I know all football players do and I’ve never done it before, played football that is and I wanted to see if you had some pointers or moves you could show me.”   

There’s a glint in his eyes and Ray shrinks, he knows what Oliver is thinking.   “I have plans. With Ray.”   

“Oh? I was sure that he had plans with my brother. I mean Tommy mentioned something about helping Ray get an interview with Merlyn Consolidate.”   

Mick frowns at him. “You do?”   

Ray looks down at his feet. “Yeah, I mean I was going to tell you…”   

“When did you even make the plans? Last night over dinner?”   

He was getting more angry, Ray could see it.  

 “No, last night. While you were sleeping. Mick, it’s not like I’m cheating.”  

 “No. You’re not.” Oliver states. “But it’s kind of the prelude to cheating though. And we don’t want you and Mick to break up now do we?”   

Ray’s heart speeds up, he knows what Oliver is doing and he hates it.   

“I’m not going to cheat on you Mick, I wouldn’t do that.”   

The other man doesn’t speak, instead he shakes his head and walks off. Oliver smirks the moment he’s gone.   “Why?”   

“Why?” Oliver repeats. “I want Mick, you meeting Tommy was just icing on the cake. He’s a jealous guy and this is perfect.”   “He won’t break up with me.”   

“He will.”   

“He won’t.”   

“He will. Give it time.”   

+ 

He finds Mick two hours later at the gym, beating up the punching bag. There’s music playing in the background; loud, angry music. He turns it down, Mick still not stopping until he rests a hand on his shoulder.   

“Mick…”   

His voice is hollow.   

“Don’t. Ray. Honestly now isn’t the time for this. Leave me alone right now.”  

 “I can’t. I’m not cheating. I wanted this to be a surprise and if you knew I was talking to Tommy…”   

“I’d freak out. Yet you did it anyway."    

Mick shrugs his hand off.  "Mick.”   

“Just go. I can’t.. If you’re hiding talking to the guy from me, how do I know you didn’t sleep with him that night?”   

“I’m not a cheater.”   Mick scoffs. Ray doesn’t know what to do.  

 

 “We have Poly-sci at noon. You can’t miss this class. We have a test.”   “I think I know that.” Mick’s voice is harsh, hurtful towards Ray and it causes a slight chill in his body.  

“O–Oh, Okay. I’ll go.”   

He turns and hears the music fill the room again.   

\+   

The moment that the test is done, Mick is the first one out of the classroom. The entire time he doesn’t spare Ray a single glance and it’s kind of childish. He talked to a guy, it’s as simple as that. It’s not like he fucked the guy and lied about it. And he’d be dammed if he was going to feel bad about it.   

He’s in his room, changing out of his penny loafers and into his jogging clothes. Mick is on his bed, headphones in his ears and ignoring or trying to ignore everything that was going on.   

“Where are you going?” Mick’s voice is harsh on the take as he speaks to Ray. Ray looks over and sees him sitting up now, eyes flaring at him.   

“A run. What does it look like?”   

“Meeting Tommy on this run?”   

Ray snorts. “Like I told you. We aren’t fucking, he barely gives me a second glance. He’s a friend and if you can’t get over your jealousy then us being together might not be such a good idea.”   

He doesn’t want to break up with him. He’s not going to give in to Oliver and let him win but he needs to get through to Mick. He can have friends that aren’t in their little circle. Mick has some so why can’t he?  

 “We’re not breaking up.” Mick states.   

“Then stop acting like you own me and when I don’t follow your instructions you ignore me. I’m your equal, not your possession.”  

 “Ray…”   

Two can play this game. He needs Mick to understand what he felt all day.   

“I’ll feel up to talking when I get back. Right now I need to get out for awhile.”   He moves towards the door, only to have Mick pull him back. He pushes him up against the wall, back to Mick’s chest, head bent low in the crook of Ray’s neck.   

“I’m sorry. I get jealous. You know that and the possibility that you could want someone else–”  

 “I don’t want him.”   

“Just the possibility okay? If you ever wanted someone else I’d let you go but it would kill me inside. I want forever with you.”   

Ray can feel his erection against his back.  

 “I want forever with you too. But you have to stop with the jealousy act.”   Ray pushes him back and turns to face him.   

“Let me go for my run, you take care of that before I get back and we’ll go out for dinner. Okay?”   

Mick nods. “Watch me?”  

 He’s already slipping out of his pants and tossing them onto the ground, his cock sitting up right in the air. Ray groans, a sudden shift in his stomach reaching.   

“Mick, not… You know I want to but I have to–”   He flicks his wrist, letting out a low moan that makes Ray forget everything.   

“Fine. But one show.” 

\+   

Ray is next to Mick, the other passed out. He has a book in hand and he’s already studying for his next midterm.    

“Sleep babe.” Mick grumbles. 

“Study later.”   

“Study now,  sleep later.” Ray responds with a chuckle.  

 “No. Now.” Still half asleep, Mick pushes the book out of Ray’s hands.   “I’m not tired Mick.”   

“Don’t care. Just sleep with me.”   

Sighing Ray slips under the covers with Mick, feeling his hands pulls him closer to his chest.   He doesn’t know how long these moments like this will last but he’ll take them while he can. With Mick’s jealousy and Oliver’s voice, who knows what will happen between them.   +   Mick is gone before Ray wakes up. He doesn’t know what’s been going on in his boyfriend’s mind but it has to be something. It’s not just the spontaneous bouts of trying to give him pleasure but how… sullen he had been around Mick.   He needed to make sure that Ray was okay.   

“He’s been fine Mick, nothing out of the ordinary.” Barry says. “And it’s six in the morning. You couldn’t have texted me?”   

Mick rubs the back of his neck, eyes cast to the ground. It could have waited if it was anything else but it wasn’t. This was Ray.  

 “I know, I know but I needed face to face with this. Are you sure? I mean he’s been trying to suck my dick and one night I caught him while I was sleeping.”   

“And you’re complaining?” He hears Len’s voice and his friend walks behind Barry seconds later.   

“Normally I wouldn’t but I know Ray, he doesn’t want to fast forward like that with me yet. He still blushes if you say penis around him. I know this thing that Ray is doing isn’t him. He’s upset or scared or something.”   

Barry sighs. “He’s fine. Trust me. He’s doing this maybe because he wants you. He’s probably gotten over the embarrassment and he’s ready for the next step. If I were you I’d talk to him, see where he’s coming from and figure it out.”   

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”  

 “I know I am. Now go. We don’t have class until eight and I plan on sleeping.”   Len’s arms snake around Barry’s waist and pulls him close. 

“We’re up, Don’t plan on sleeping much.”   

“Too much information Snart. Too much alright? Look, if you guys figure out what’s wrong with him before I do please let me know. I’m worried about him.”   

Barry nods. “Yeah I got you. If I find anything I’ll let you know.”   

Mick walks away the moment that he hears the door close and the sound of Barry giggling. He needs to figure out what’s wrong with Ray. Something is up and he needs to know.   

“Mick?” It’s Oliver’s voice. He looks up and sees the blonde exiting Victor Stone’s room. He’s flushed in the cheeks and his clothes are in disarray. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was really going on in there.   

“Hey Oliver. I didn’t know you and Vic were roommates.” He’s going to play this out, he knows that Victor has a boyfriend and he shouldn’t be cheating. He doesn’t like cheaters.   

He blushes. “We aren’t but I needed another guy for the team and well, Victor played in high school. I managed to convince him to play with us.”  

 Mick smirks. He knows how crafty Oliver can be sometimes.   “I bet you did. Well, I should get back to Ray.”   Oliver steps in his way, a glint in his brilliant eyes.   

“Why don’t I walk back with you? I came over last night and I’ve never walked anywhere unaccompanied. It’s not safe. Especially for Someone like me.”   

Mick shrugs. “I guess. Let’s go." 

 +   

 

Ray sees it.  

 

 He had turned over in bed and noticed that Mick wasn’t there. Of course he was going to be nosy and worried and look for him.   What he wasn’t expecting of course was to see Mick walking back to their building with Oliver in tow, the blonde pressed against him.  

 

 They were smiling, chatting and seemed to be having a good time and then it happened.   

Oliver pressed his lips to Mick’s.     

Oliver kissed his boyfriend.   And Mick didn’t stop him.   

He closed the door before Mick or Oliver noticed him standing there and crawled into his bed; the one that he hadn’t used since he and Mick became roommates, the bed that always laid empty and abandoned because he had someone who loved him.   Now as he lies in it he feels it now: It’s cold and uncaring.   

It’s a welcome change.  

 +  

 "Why were you sleeping in your bed?” Mick asks the next morning. He was in his bed and Ray was seated on the floor, piling books into his backpack. When Mick had come in, he didn’t even seem to notice that Ray wasn’t in bed with him. He had simply fallen asleep.   

“I thought it was our bed. By the time I realized I was in the spare bed I was too comfortable to move.”   

Mick just grunts. It was his way of acknowledging that he took the bait. He could never tell when Ray was lying but Ray could always tell when he was lying. He was that observant towards Mick.   

“I have the next four hours free and I don’t have work today. I know your class is free, what do you say we head down to the beach before we go up to Barry’s for the weekend?”   

Ray gets to his feet, slugging his backpack over his shoulder. He doesn’t meet Mick’s eyes. He hopes that Mick will tell him about the kiss instead of him dragging it out of him.   

“Can’t. I’m meeting with my study group. I have a project to do and since I won’t be around over the weekend I’m getting my part done now. I’ll see you later today.”  

 “Ray…”   

Here It is. The moment that he’s been waiting for. He takes a breath.   

Yes?”  

 “I… Never mind. I’ll see you later.”   

He walks half way out of the room, letting tears silently fall. He didn’t know why he expected Mick to tell him the truth. He thought maybe, just maybe he would show the same integrity and honesty that Ray always showed him.   

But no, That didn’t seem to be the case.   

So he knows what he has to do. He grips the straps of his backpack tighter as he prepares to do this, do what he has to do.

 He doesn’t know what will happen. 

Will Mick confess? Or will he say that Ray is delusional and a big fight will break out.   

Will this be the end of their relationship if he does this? Will it be the end if he doesn’t?  

Either way, it’s a lose-lose situation for him.   

“I saw you Mick. Last night. I saw you and Oliver kiss.”


	2. Chapter 2

2/6 

 

"I saw you Mick. Last night. I saw you and Oliver kiss." There. It's been said. It's now out in the open and now the ball is in Mick's court. It's up to him to do what could possibly end their relationship. 

Mick is still, turning slightly pale at the revelation. 

"Ray..." He starts but closes his mouth. He doesn't know what to say, to make sure this doesn't end up a clusterfuck. 

"Don't deny it. I saw the two of you. He kissed you, I know that much I saw him when he moved forward and pressed his lips to yours but what makes me angry Mick is the fact that you didn't stop him. You didn't push him away and forbid I would have saw the rest." 

There's shuffling and the next thing Ray knows he feels strong arms wrap around his waist. "He did kiss me and I should have pushed him away but trust me on this, nothing else happened besides the kiss. I promise you that. I wouldn't---I didn't, we didn't do anything else." 

Ray doesn't turn around. He stands completely Immobile. 

"But you and he kissed Mick. And you didn't tell me right away. I had to say it. You probably wasn't even going to tell me." 

"That kiss meant nothing. You've got to know that.” 

Ray scoffed. “Do I?” 

Mick moves forward, gripping Ray's arms tightly. “Yes! Ray I would never cheat. That kiss, he kissed me. I swear, baby I swear on everything in my life.. I don't want to lose you.”

“And I don't want to lose you but Mick. You know how I feel about this. About what you've done. And with Oliver fucking Queen no less.” 

He doesn't curse and when he does, it shocks everyone. 

“Raymond please.” 

Ray shakes his head. “I need some time.” 

•○•

 

He doesn't even have to knock when he reaches Barry's dorm room. He had sent a text to him telling him everything and he just really needed a friend right now. 

“I'm going to kick his ass.” Len is spread out on the floor, a book resting on his chest. Ray is propped against Barry's headboard with ice cream. 

“Snart, don't please. I don't want to ruin your friendship with him over this.” 

“it won't ruin our friendship. It'll give him the kick in the ass that he needs for doing what he did.”

“He says that Oliver kissed him and still… it doesn't excuse they kissed. His lips were against Oliver’s.” 

Ray shuddered at the memory, seeing the two of then together, Oliver’s hands moving towards his back, pulling Mick closer....

“I'm still gonna kick his ass.” 

“You don't have to.” 

“But I'm gonna.” 

•○•

Mick is standing outside of Oliver’s home. He had gone to his dorm to see if he was there and Learned that he went home already for the weekend. The bright thing would have been to call instead of in person but he needed to get this said.

Face to face. 

“What are you doing here?” There's a grimace on Oliver’s face as he opens the door and allow Mick access. He's dressed In too tight black swimming trunks. 

“Ray saw us. When we kissed.” 

Oliver quirks a brow. “Really? Well it's about time he found out about us.” 

“There is no us! You need to tell him that you kissed me, that you did all of this. Tell him Oliver.” 

Oliver shakes his head. “I don't think so. Look, he's not good for you. You two aren't a good match. We are and....” Oliver moves closer, his hand wrapping around Mick's waist. “We need to be together. Fuck me now Mick.” 

Mick pushes him away, disgust on his face. 

“Tell him that it meant nothing. Tell him, he went listen to me. But you're going to tell him that this was all you. You're not going to mess up my relationship with him.” 

Mick turns to leave. 

“We'll see love.” 

The moment that Mick is gone Tommy comes into the room. 

“Was that Ray's boyfriend?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What did he want?” 

Oliver chuckles. “Me. And if we get together Ray can be all yours.” 

“I don't want…” 

“Oh please. You wouldn't stop talking about him and I heard you, jacking it and whispering Ray's name as you came. You want him and I'll hand deliver him to you once I get Mick.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ray peeps through the crack in the door, checking to see if Mick was around. He didn't want to deal with him today after spending a whole night crying about it. Barry and Len had insisted on finding Mick and chastising him but it wouldn't have done any good. 

 

The damage had been done already. 

 

They wanted to come with him to get a few things. He was staying with them until he could transfer rooms but he was fine… he was a big boy and didn't need them around all that much. He could handle it. 

 

Sighing a deep breath of relief at not seeing Mick he rushes Into the room and begins packing a few things. He finds his duffle underneath Mick's bed and tosses random clothes and whatever else inside. He didn't even notice when he tossed Mick's shirt inside. 

 

He's just about done when the familiar heavy boots against the floor shakes him. 

 

“Ray…” 

 

“Not right now Mick. Please.” Ray says grabbing his stuff. He tries to push past Mick but it's like moving a brick wall. 

 

Mick doesn't move. He grabs Ray’s hand and holds him in place. Ray looks up and notices that Mick's eyes are red. The area around his eyes are black. He's been crying and not sleeping. A part of him hurts, aches almost that he's the reason but then flashbacks invade his mind. 

 

Oliver pressed against Mick. 

 

Mick holding Oliver. 

 

The two of them kissing. 

 

He pushed down the urge to forgive Mick. He can't forgive him. Not yet, not ever he thinks. 

 

“I need to explain. Please. I don't want to lose you. I hate what's happened between us.” 

 

“You're the reason it's happened!” 

 

Mick steps closer. “Please Raymond… believe me when I say that nothing happened. He missed me. He wants me but I want nothing to do with him. I swear to it. I don't want Oliver Queen. I want you.” 

 

He's not going to be weak. His father didn't raise him that way. He's not going to be weak. He's not going to give in. 

 

“Give me time. Please… I need some time to sort this all out. If you know you didn't do anything wrong then you'll do this for me.” 

 

Mick clenched his jaw. “I  _ didn't _ but I don't want you moving on without me.” 

 

“I won't... “ It's probably a lie. “I need some time by myself Mick. Can you give me that at least?” 

 

Mick's jaw twitched. “Yeah. Just stay somewhere safe okay?” 

 

“Yeah. I'm going to be at Barry’s. Can't get safer than that.” 

 

                                                 =

 

“Mick!” Oliver’s voice is obscenely annoying today and he doesn't want to deal with the man that's caused his relationship to go to hell with Ray. So he ignores him and continues down the hall, heading towards his next class. 

 

But Oliver is persistent. “Mickey! Hold up.” 

 

Oliver’s hand clamps down on Mick's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

“I don't want to be bothered today blondie. Leave me alone.” If he's sounding rude, well… so be it. 

 

“Someone's touchy. Look I heard about the breakup between you and Ray and I'm sorry. But you know, not every couple is meant to last.”  

 

“We ain't over. It's a break. Not a break up. Now back off.” 

 

He shakes off Oliver’s hand and continues walking. This wasn't going to end well. 

 

“We will see about that!” Oliver shouts.

 

This wasn't over. 

 

Not by a long shot. 

 

                                                      ==

 

“You sure you want to go to class today?” Barry is packing his bag, Len sitting next to him. Ray is on the other bed, packing his own. 

 

“I can't miss class. Not today. Plus it's alphabetical order. I won't be near him. He's promised to give me my space anyway. That's all I can ask.” 

 

“Mick's persistent.” Len adds. “He says one thing but plots another. Hence what got us into oh so much trouble growing up.” 

 

“I have faith in him when he says this. I trust him. He's going to give me space. Now let's go. I don't want to be late.” 

  
  


                                          =

 

“Ask Ray out.” Oliver practically demands when he face times Tommy later that day. He didn't like being rebuffed and he'd be dammed if Ray was still going to interfere in their soon to be relationship. 

 

“What?” 

 

“King of the geeks and Mick have broken up. He's vulnerable. Exploit that i frankly don't care but get him out of the way.” 

 

“I'm not doing that.” 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes. “If you don't want our precious family to be tarnished by the fact that you got some chick knocked up and didn't marry her…. You know how our parents feel about that. Old money, old family values. And if you don't I'll tell everyone that you and Ray fucked. Imagine how peeved Mick would be to find out his pristine virgin gave it up to you and not him. I think he'd maim you, no telling what he'd do to Ray….” 

 

Tommy hangs up.

 

Sometimes he hated his brother. 

 

Five minutes pass and he texts Ray. He knows that Oliver will make good on his promise if he doesn't do it and the last thing he needs is to be cut off. He might not be with Laurel but he wants to make sure that they're okay and taken care of and his trust fund will ensure that until after the kid is eighteen. 

 

_ T: Dinner at seven? My treat.  _

 

_ R: Okay.  _

  
  


_                              No.  _

 

that's what Ray wanted to say. No.  _ I'm still in love with Mick and going out with you to dinner could be seen as a date _ and then what? It could happen. They could be laughing one minute and the next he could be pressed against the a wall with Tommy’s hands down his pants. 

 

And he didn't want that. But what was the harm in one date with a friend? A completely platonic one at that. 

 

Nothing. 

 

“Someone's happy.” Barry acknowledges once they're out of the lecture hall, Mick and Len paced a few feet behind them. 

 

“It's just… Tommy. He's taking me to dinner but before you jump down my throat it's platonic. We haven't actually gone over the terms of my internship so that's what this is about.” 

 

Lies. 

 

He doesn't know what's in store. 

 

“That's awesome Ray!” 

 

“Yeah. Hopefully this can be a stepping stone to people seeing me as more than Ray Palmer, son of the man who's wife left him because he wasn't paying her much attention.”

 

“You've always been more than that. You know that.” 

 

Ray shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe not.” 

 

                                         =

 

Mick can't hear what they're saying but Ray is oddly chipper. 

 

“You think he's plotting which one of these losers is the next one in his bed?” Mick states bluntly. “He's a little too happy for someone that wanted to end our relationship this morning.” 

 

Len grins. “No Mick. Ray wouldn't do that. He said give him time and that's what he meant. Give him time. He wouldn't move on without giving you an answer. Plus no guy here is good enough for him. Except for you.” He quickly adds when Mick tosses him a death glare. 

 

“I don't know. I mean Oliver is pretty dead set on gettin’ me into bed and I believe Tommy wants Ray. I mean I ain't got proof but from what people, namely Oliver’s crew have been saying. Says Tommy’s got an eye on Ray.” 

 

“Don't believe everything you hear Mick. You know that better than anyone.” 

 

“Yeah, Yeah I know that too. But Snart. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't Imagine life without him.” 

 

“And I'm sure that he feels the same way but you need to hold out. Give him some room to think things over and then see where you guys go from ther--- oh no.” 

 

The moment the words trail Mick looks forward and sees something he shouldn't have. He drops his bag and rushes forward, pulling Ray behind him. 

 

“Fuck off Oliver.” Mick seethes. “Leave him alone.” 

 

Oliver only smirks. “I wasn't messing with him. I was walking the same direction that he was. The fact that we bumped into each other was coincidence but now that I  _ have  _ seen him it's time that it's known.” 

 

Ray attempts to move from Behind Mick but the man is unmovable. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Barry interjects.  

 

“Me and Mick. I've waited so long for Ray and him to break up and now that they have. It's only a matter of time before he's warming my bed and you're left alone and miserable. Or maybe not. Tommy loves you. God knows why. Maybe it's because you give good head. Says you're the best he's ever had.” 

 

There's a punch and screaming. Every turns expecting Mick but Ray was the one who landed the hit on Oliver’s face, knocking the man to the ground. 

 

“Shut up! I've never done anything to you. You were the one who ruined my life. Made out out with boyfriend, bullied me for  _ years.  _ And i took it because I… Fuck knows why. But no more. I'm done. I'm done with everything.”

 

Ray storms off, ignoring the shouts from Barry, Mick and Len. He's done. He's done with everything and he can't deal with it anymore. 

 

He's done. 

 

                                           =

 

“And that's the guy you wanted to spend eternity with? He's a sociopath.” Oliver is wiping blood from his lips when he gets off the ground. “Nut job.” 

 

“You lied. You just fucking lied! He and Tommy didn't… he wouldn't do that.” 

 

“Oh?” Oliver pulls out his phone, scrolls for a moment before showing Mick a picture. 

 

The larger man shakes. 

 

No. 

 

Barry takes the phone from him. “That's clearly doctored. No one will believe this.” 

 

“If a few get around. Saint Palmer: The slut. Imagine….” 

 

“Shut up before I hit you.” Len steps in between Oliver and Mick. “And my hit is a lot harder than pretty boy's.  I was in juvie.” 

 

Oliver backs up but doesn't leave. 

 

“Be mine and this won't get around campus. Or to his parents.  Though I'm sure mommy dearest would be proud that her boy found someone with money. I love you Mick, I do but sweetheart… you ain't a catch if you're looking for smarts and wealth. The only thing you got going is your looks. Though I'm sure your dick makes up for your lack of anything else.” 

 

Barry pulls Mick and Len away. 

 

“Don't let him rile you up. Lenny get him back to his dorm. I'm going to go look for Ray. Make sure he's okay. You make sure Mick is.” 

 

Len presses a kiss to Barry’s lips. 

 

“Make sure. And I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no inspiration for this ship or this fic but I will try to finish it for you all

It's a month and a half before Mick sees Ray again. The man is reclining under a tree with a book in hand. The sun beats down on his face, casting a glow over his hair and Mick resists the urge to walk over, especially with Tommy Merlyn sitting next to him. He didn't want to cause a scene. Tommy leans over and whispers into Ray's ear, causing the man to bust out laughing. It puts a vile sensation in Mick’s stomach. 

 

“They make a cute couple don't they?” Oliver’s voice is in his ear and Mick squirms. 

 

“leave me alone Queen before I punch you. You're the reason I don't have Ray.” 

 

“No. Him being a selfish little prick is the reason you don't have him. If he would have shared then we wouldn't have had this problem.” 

 

Mick grabs his arm and pushes him against one of the trees that's out of view. 

 

“Stop it. Right now Queen. I told you, I want nothing to do with you. Take a fucking hint.” 

 

Oliver only smirks. He moves forward and cups Mick, a blush creeping over his features. 

 

Mick let's out a low growl. 

 

“Ray's never touched you like this has he? Never will. I can be the man that you need, I can give you what he couldn't. I could let you fuck me---”

 

“Mick!” 

 

Mick is jerked back by a strong hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees Len standing behind him with a glare on his face. 

 

“For someone trying to get Ray back, this isn't the way. What if he would have saw you? Saw  _ that?”  _

 

He motions towards the growing erection between Mick’s legs. 

 

“Oh sweetie.” Oliver smirks. “Haven't you noticed by now? Ray's moved on. Mick needs to do it as well.” 

 

Len steps into his space. He's got a few on Oliver but not that much. 

 

“Ray will never want Tommy like that. This is just a rough patch that they're on and soon enough Ray will realize what he's done and they will be back together.” 

 

“Don't think so sweetie.” 

 

Oliver walks away, leaving the two of them alone. 

 

“What the hell? If Raymond would have seen that.”

 

“We were secluded. He wouldn't have seen a thing.” 

 

“And you don't think Oliver won't use this? I'm pretty sure he's going to tell Raymond and then what?”

 

Mick shrugs. “I know what I'm doing.” 

 

“No, you don't.” 

 

                                         ÷

 

“I've always been interested in learning the mechanics if time travel.” Tommy smiles and Ray snorts. He's known Tommy, known the guy to never pick up a Physics book in his life. 

 

“Right.” 

 

“What? It's true! Honestly Ray. Time travel is a wondrous thing and if we could do it then think of what could happen, all we could accomplish.” 

 

“A Merlyn with the ability to time travel…. That's a dangerous thought.” 

 

The two begin to laugh and Ray feels a sense of calm wash over him. 

 

This was nice. 

 

“How are things with Mick?” 

 

The smile falls off Ray's face. He's suddenly interested in his book again. 

 

“I don't want to talk about that.” 

 

“I know but Oliver….” 

 

“And I don't want to talk about Oliver.” 

 

Tommy places a hand on his shoulder. “I care about you. Truly. You might not believe it but I want you happy and Oliver is trying to get into Mick’s pants. I know you don't want that.” 

 

That sinking feeling enters the pit of his stomach. He doesn't. They might not be together but he doesn't want Oliver to win. 

 

“If Mick cared….” 

 

“He does. Oliver is manipulative. I don't believe that they did what you think they did. I don't know much about Mick Rory but I do know that he loves you.” 

 

Ray looks over at Tommy. There's honest sincerity on his face when he says the words. He means them. 

 

“Yes. I know that. But…..” 

 

“But nothing. Talk to him. Actually listen to what he has to say okay?” 

 

Ray nods. 

 

He did miss him.

 

“Oh! Tommy! Ray.” He says his name with malice. “I just saw Mick… God I love his body.” 

 

“Ollie. I need to talk to you.” 

 

Tommy stands, dragging Oliver with him. 

 

Ray watches as they leave. Did he and Mick?

 

“Hey Ray.” 

 

Ray looks up. Mick is standing in front of him. He hasn't seen him since he moved out. 

 

“Mick.” 

 

“You look good.” 

 

“So do you. I mean....” 

 

_ Listen to him _

 

“Mick. I...I'm want to know. You Don't want Oliver do you? Just because he can, he's willing to sleep with you that you Don't want me?” 

 

Mick shakes his head. “Fuck. No. I love you for you. I don't want him. He wants me and he's willing to do anything to get me. I want you.” 

 

Ray nods. “Okay. Okay. Okay.” 

 

Mick drops next to him. “Do you mean…. Are you going…” 

 

“I'm not moving back in. Not yet but I want to take things slow. I'm not ready for the kissing or hand holding or anything.” 

 

If Mick is hurt, he hides it well. “Can I sit here at least?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

  
  


                                     ÷

 

“You need to stop. I can't do this anymore. Tell dad. But I like Ray and I'm done lying to him.” 

 

“No. You aren't. I haven't sunk my claws into him yet. I don't care if you have to get on your knees for Ray and force yourself on him. I want Mick.”

 

Tommy takes a step back. “What happened to you?” 

  
“I grew up. Now do what I say. I'm willing to do anything. You better be too.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not long and this little update is to let everyone know that I am not abandoning this fic

It's weeks before Ray can find a comfortable base with Mick. He hadn't moved back in yet and they're not officially back together but they're hanging out, laughing and talking and occasionally kissing.   
  
There's not much beyond that. Ray wants to take things slow.   
  
"I was thinking maybe heading up to my parent's Cabin for the weekend." Barry's spread across Len's bed, back on the bed and one leg on the air. Len is next to him, reading. Mick is on one of the couches and Ray is next to him on the floor. "It's been a crazy couple of months and we need the vacation."   
  
Ray adjusts his shoulders, looking up at Mick who's focused on his phone. They had tried this before and the last time, it didn't actually end well for them.   
  
"Sounds like a great idea." Mick finally says. "I could use the vacation and I'm sure that all of us do as well."   
  
He places a hand on Ray's shoulder. "You wanna go?"   
  
Ray shakes his head. "Yeah. I can use a mini vacation. It'll be good to get away."   
  
Mick rubs his shoulder. "Good. I think this will be good for all of us."


End file.
